Every Girl Is A Princess
by KittieKat121
Summary: So, we all know the story of Sara Crew in the film 'A Little Princess' (1995) but this story tells it with a different ending. Imagine if all that food hadn't magically appeared for Sara and Becky in the morning, and if they were still living at the school ten years later. This is the story of 17-year-old Sara Crew, through suffering, pain, friendship, and a little romance...
1. Chapter 1

**Every Girl Is A Princess**

**A/N: Heyy, i'm not quite sure about this story, and whether people are going to like it or not, as it's not exactly the biggest fandom there is...**

**Anyway, i LOVE the film ****_A Little Princess_****_(1995) _****and after watching it again recently, i decided to do a little fanfic about it. PLEASE review and tell me whether you're interested in this story, so i know whether to continue it or not!**

**And so, our story begins shortly after the death of Sara's father, with a scene from the movie...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters, no copyright intended.**

* * *

Chapter 1 

_The seven little girls replied to the Indian man's bow with bows of their own, giggling all the while. They straightened up, and froze at the sound of Miss Minchin's voice._

_"What is going on here?" She asked harshly. The girls gasped as they turned around._

_"It's not their fault!" Sara said quickly, pushing to the front of the little crowd to face Miss Minchin, "I asked them to come!"_

_Miss Minchin's eyes grew hard. She looked past Sara and Becky, at the other girls, "You five get downstairs immidiately. I'll deal with you later." She waited for the girls to hurry out of the attic and down the stairs, before she spoke again. "Becky, you will remain locked in your room for the entire day tomorrow, without meals." Becky's eyes grew wide with fear, "Go!"_

_Becky gasped and rushed from the room, not daring to look back until she was at the entrance to her own room, when she turned back and watched as Miss Minchin addressed Sara, "You will perform all her chores in addition to your own, without breakfast, lunch, or dinner. It's time you learnt, Sara Crew, that real life has nothing to do with your fantasy games. It's a cruel, nasty world out there, and it's our duty to make the best of it. Not to indulge in ridiculous dreams, but to be productive and useful." She paused, her cold eyes glaring at Sara, "Do you understand what i'm saying?"_

_"Yes Ma'am." Sara said meekly_

_"Good." Miss Minchin spat, before turning to leave. She got the door before Sara spoke out again._

_"But i don't believe in it." Her voice was quiet, but determined. Miss Minchin tured slowly, her gaze boring into Sara._

_"Don't tell me you still fancy yourself a _princess_?" She asked, laughing coldly as she set down the candles she was holding. "Good god, child, look around you! Or better yet, look it the mirror!"_

_There was a silence. Becky watched nervously, as Sara stared down Miss Minchin. "I _am_ a princess. All girls are." Sara took a step forward, "Even if they live in tiny old attics, even if they dress in rags, even if they aren't pretty, or smart, or young - they're still princesses. All of us." She was speaking loudly now, with confidence, taking another step towards Miss Minchin, unafraid. "Didn't _your_ father ever tell you that?" Miss Minchin didn't reply, so Sara raised her voice. "Didn't he?"_

_"If i find you up here with any of the girls again, i will throw you out into the street!" Miss Minchin near on screamed, before leaving, forgetting all about the silver candle holder and six burning candles she had left behind._

~o.O.o~

**_Roughly ten years later..._**

"Sara?" A voice was saying, "_Sara_?"

Sara opened her eyes to find her best friend and sister leaning over her. "Good morning Becky."

"No, it's _not_ a good morning!" Becky said, "And do you know why?"

"Why?" Sara asked sleepily

"Because you were supposed to be up half an hour ago!" Becky said. Sara sat up in bed.

"Really?" She asked, "Becky! Why didn't you wake me sooner?"

"I was downstairs!" Becky said, "Now get up before Miss Minchin realises you're not down there too!"

Sara jumped out of bed and quickly got changed out of her nightgown and into her plain grey dress, rushing out of her room and down the attic staircase even as she was still tying her apron around her waste. She almost colided with Amelia as she ran into the kitchen, apologised, and took her place next to Becky, stiring the porridge that would be this mornings breakfast.

"Did anybody notice?" Sara whispered

"I don't think so." Becky said, adding a little more milk to the porridge. Sara breathed a sigh of relief. Seventeen years old, and still terrified of Miss Minchin. Or not so much of the woman herself, but of what she would do if she caught Sara being late...again. Most likely throw her out into the streets, and then where would she go?

She was lost in thought as she poured the porridge into two large bowls, handing one to Becky and picking up one for herself. What would it be like out on the streets all alone? Cold, Sara decided. Even colder than the attic. And dangerous. Just walking in the streets during the day had presented many dangers to Sara over the years. If she didn't die of starvation first, she would most likely be killed out of the streets of New York, Sara told herself. _Which is why you must do as you're told and stay here_. She thought.

She took the left side of the table, spooning porridge into bowls for each girl, whilst Becky took the right. None of the girls dared talk to Sara or Becky, but Lottie gave Sara a little smile of thanks as she filled her bowl. She did every morning. It was nice, Sara thought, that Lottie was so kind to her even after everything that had happened, but it didn't change anything. A small smile every morning didn't do much, really, except remind Sara that she could never talk to Lottie or the other girls. Never comfort Lottie when she missed her mother. Lottie's screaming fits had stopped years ago, but Sara stil heard her crying at night. It broke her heart to hear it, but it also taught her that when she missed her own parents, she should cry silently.

Sara caught Becky's eye as they left the room to leave the 'upper class' to eat their meal. "I'm going to the market, will you be alright clearing breakfast alone?" Sara asked Becky, who nodded. Sara smiled, and waved goodbye as she closed the heavy wooden door of the school behind her. It was winter time, and the snow was coming down heavily as Sara stepped out onto the busy New York street. She wrapped her thin shawl closer around her as she walked towards the stalls. It didn't help much.

The man behind the vegetable stall smiled as Sara approached, "What will it be today Miss Crew?"

"Two broccoli," Sara said, regarding the list of supplies Amelia had left in the kitchen, along with some money, that morning. "And eight carrots, please."

The man handed over the food, which Sara slipped into her basket. She handed over the money, but the man gave her half back, "They're reduced today."

Sara smiled and took back the money he was holding out. "Thankyou."

As she finished her shopping, Sara regarded the money she had left over. Amelia had given her the exact amount for the food, but she hadn't known about the reduction of the vegetables. Sara could give the money back, but Amelia would never know about it if Sara didn't mention it. So instead, she headed over to the flower sellers, who smiled at her warmly.

"Good morning Sara." The mother said

"Good morning Mrs Linket." Sara replied, "How are you?"

"I'm well, thankyou." She said, "And you?"

"I'm well too." Sara said, "Is Annie better now?"

Mrs Linket frowned at the mention of her youngest daughters name, "Not really, i'm afraid. She needs some medicine."

"Maybe i can help." Sara said, producing the money she had left over.

"Oh, Sara, there's no need!" Mrs Linket said

"Take it, please." Sara said, pressing the money into Mrs Linket's hand, "You need it most."

Mrs Linket smiled, "Then take a flower as payment."

"What kind have you got today?" Sara asked

"Lilly's." Mrs Linket said, handing over a perfect white flower. Sara beamed, and sniffed the delicate flower.

"Beautiful!" She said. Mrs Linket always gave Sara a flower when she gave her money. Which was as often as Sara could. She liked Mrs Linket and her children, and ever since the first day she had seen them out on the streets, she had been determined to help the family in any way she could.

"Just like you." Mrs Linket said, and Sara smiled again.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" She called, as she began her walk back to the school. She paused outside the Randolph household, and placed the Lilly down on the steps, as she always had with her flowers. Mr Randolph's son had been reported MIA in Europe ten years ago, and was now presumed dead, but the flowers were not only for him. They were for Sara's own father. She didn't know where he had been buried - probably somewhere in France or England - but the flowers she left at the Randolph household were for him, as well as Mr Randolph's son, and all the other soldiers who had died.

As Sara looked up, she saw a face at the window, watching her. It was a boy, around her age, who she had never seen before. Was he somehow related to Mr Randolph? A great-nephew or grandson perhaps? Sara gave a small smile to the boy, who didn't move his gaze from the flower on the doorstep. The town clock began to chime, reminding Sara that she was late. She picked up her basket and rushed over to the school, pushing the door open and going inside without looking back at the boy.

The boy who had watched her run up the stone steps with curiosity, wandering who the beautiful girl he had just seen could possibly be.

* * *

**A/N So...hope you liked it! This was just a short taster chapter, and if i get some reviews saying that you want to read the story, i will continue writing it!**

**Thanks,**

**Princess Kat (Because Every girl is a princess...)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Every Girl Is A Princess**

**A/N: Heyy, so i'm slowly but surely getting views on this story :D Only one review though (Thanks to manuelmusical14 for reviewing!) Pleeeeease review because i'm still not sure whether this story is worth writing! Even if it's just a :) if you like it or a :( if you don't, it will help me and i love hearing from you! It only takes a few seconds...Thanks!**

**I basically wrote this whole chapter out then deleted it by accident (Idiot that i am) so i had to write it all out again. So. Frustrating.**

**Anyway, enjoy...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS, NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED**

* * *

Chapter 2

It was more than a week before she saw him again. He was sat in the same spot, staring out the window like before. He seemed not to notice Sara, and yet he was looking straight at her. He didn't move when she gave him a little wave, and she shrugged it off, heading towards the market. When she came back he was gone.

A few days later, she saw him once again. And like before, he was sitting by the window with a vacant expression in his eyes. Sara studied him and concluded that, yes, he was staring straight at her and, no, he didn't appear to _see _her.

She had never met him, and yet Sara couldn't stop thinking about him. Who was he? What was he doing here? And why did he seem to stare right _through_ her? She was so distracted by it, in fact, that she kept messing up her work. Already today she had given Becky three dirty plates to dry without washing them first, dropped _eighteen_ stitches in her needlework, and walked across the floor she'd just cleaned in her dirty boots. Needless to say, Miss Minchin was not impressed.

"Need i remind you, Sara, that it is not _me_ who needs_ you_, but quite the other way around!" She had said

"No Miss Minchin." Sara had said quietly, "You do not need to remind me."

"Well then, i suggest you pay more attention to your work if you wish to remain under my roof, do you understand?" Miss Minchin had asked

"Yes Miss Minchin." Sara had replied, bowing her head.

Miss Minchin nodded. Sara had developed a lot whilst working at the school. She was far from the girl she had been ten years ago - the girl who had talked of princesses and fairytales as if they were real. No, this Sara was meek, took orders, and knew what real life meant. She never argued or answered back, just nodded at whatever Miss Minchin threw at her.

Of course, what Miss Minchin didn't know, was that this was only on the outside.

"Sara!" Becky snapped

"Sorry!" Sara said, snapping her head up. She studied the sock in her lap, wondering how it had gotten there and what she was supposed to be doing with it. Darning, probably. It was most likely another sock that Lottie's growing feet had pushed holes into.

"What is wrong with you today?" Becky asked

"I saw him again." Sara said

"Saw who?" Becky asked

"The boy from next door!" Sara snapped, as if it were obvious. Becky just gave her a quizical look, "I saw him last week, looking out of the window!"

"Oh, yes i think you mentioned him." Becky said. Sara rolled her eyes.

"I saw him again today." She said again

"So? Surely that's not what's got you so distracted?" Becky asked

Sara shrugged, "I just want to know who he is. I mean, this can't be co-incidence! I keep seeing him!"

"He's probably related to Mr Randolph." Becky said, resisting the urge to roll her eyes at Sara.

"Yeah, that's what i thought." Sara said, "I'm just curious, that's all."

"Can you be curious and work at the same time?" Becky asked

"Yeah." Sara said, "Sorry."

Becky smiled at Sara - the girl she had been best friend, sister, and roomate to for the past ten years. She knew Sara better than anyone else did, and she knew that once she was curious about something, she wouldn't drop it. Sara could never accept a mystery, or a co-incidence, or an unknown thing. She had to know all the answers. She thought seeing this boy was fate - Becky thought it was because they lived next door.

Sara picked up the sock and stuck her hand right through the end, muttering, "I'll never know how Lottie does it..."

~o.O.o~

"Annie!" Sara cried as she saw the seven year old standing next to Mrs Linket. She enveloped the little girl in a big hug, "It's so great to see you! Are you all better now?"

"I'm great!" Annie beamed up at her role model, "And Mama says it's all thanks to you!"

"Well, i'm sure the doctor-" Sara began, but Mrs Linket cut her off.

"I don't know how to thank you Sara!" She said, "Without your help we wouldn't have been able to get a doctor, and then Annie might have...well it would have been unlikely that she would have..."

Mrs Linket was tearing up, so Sara interviened, "You're very welcome! You needed it much more than i did, and i'm glad to see Annie well again!"

"Can i give her a flower Mama?" Annie asked

"I haven't given you any money!" Sara protested

"Take one anyway." Mrs Linket said, "For everything you have done for us."

Sara tried to protest, but Annie pushed a white Carnation into her hand. "Thankyou."

"I'll see you tomorrow Sara!" Annie called as Sara headed back to the school, waving until Annie was out of sight.

She stopped off at the Randolph house, and was about to set the flower on the porch steps, when the door sprung open and...Mr Randolph walked out. Sara gasped and jumped back, as if she had got an electric shock.

"What are you doing loitering on my doorstep?" Mr Randolph snapped.

"I...um..." Sara held out the flower, "It's a white Carnation, it symbolises rememberance."

"So _you're_ the one who's been leaving these plants at my door?" Mr Randolph asked. Sara swallowed.

"Umm, well yes, but-" She began

"_Ten years_ of clearing up flowers, because of you!" Mr Randolph said. Sara took a step back.

"I didn't mean for it to be a nuisance!" Sara promised, "I was just-"

"I don't care! It _was_ a nuisance!" Mr Randolph said in his booming voice. Sara was shaking under his intense stare. "Go on! Go away!"

Sara ran. She didn't need telling twice. Mr Randolph slammed the door close, and went down to his carriage, stepping on and crushing the delicate flower that Sara had dropped in her hurry. He left just one person in the house; a young man about Sara's age, who had watched the scene unfolding with disgust. He stared at the door for a second, before tentatively opening it and stepping outside. It was cold, and he wasn't used to fresh air, but he went out anyway, just in time to see the beautiful girl disappearing into the school.

He shut the door behind him, and made his way out into the world.

~o.O.o~

Sara opened the door the next morning and stepped out into the street. It was definately getting colder. She walked down the steps, and stopped at the bottom to tie her shoelaces - a thing she always did, because she always forgot to tie them, even at the grand old age of seventeen. As she crouched down to tie them, she saw something hidden behind the steps. She pulled it out. It was a flower - Hyacinth - with a note attatched. She read the note; _**I feel i must apologize for my Grandfather's behaviour. He had no right, and i wish you would still bring flowers. Hide them as i have with this one. Sincere apologizes, and sincere hope that i see you again ~ Hyacinth,**** Sincerity.**_

Sara stared at it. There was no name, but it had to be from the boy...didn't it? Who else would it be from? So he was Mr Randolph's grandson. The flowers were beautiful - just a few sprigs of the small deep purple flower. Sara tucked the flowers and the note into her pocket, and headed out for the day. As she passed Mr Randolph's house, she grew nervous. Then she saw the familiar face in the window, and her nerves disappeared. He was still staring at nothing, and didn't acknowledge her, but it made Sara smile. _He_ was the one who had hidden the note and the flowers for her to find.

She headed to the market, and had an idea when she saw the familiar faces of the flower sellers. They beamed at her as she handed over some scraps of bread leftover from the school's breakfast.

"Choose a flower Sara!" Eliza - the fourteen year old - said, holding out a bunch of pretty flowers

"Pick the pink one!" Annie chimed in

"No, pick the rose!" Florence - eleven years old - argued

"She wants the orange tulip." Eliza said

"She may have whichever one she wants." Mrs Linket said, and Sara smiled at her, examining the bunch. One seemed to stand out as perfect.

"That one." Sara said, pointing

Mrs Linket smiled, "A beautiful flower, indeed."

Sara watched the house for a minute, before creaping up to the steps, and placing the flower down next to the steps. It was white, and had five petals reaching out into a star shape, on a long stem. She scribbled a note; _**I hope to see you again too. I hope we could be friends? Star of Bethlehem, Hope.**_

* * *

**A/N: So you like?**

**Maybe a little confusing, but all will be revealed later on (If i decide to carry it on, that is.)**

**Please please please _please_ with cherries on top review!**

**Thanks,**

**Princess Kat**


End file.
